<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кто спит с майором Эбербахом? by Alisse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189997">Кто спит с майором Эбербахом?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse'>Alisse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Кто? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...Если граф Глория здесь, то кто же спит с майором Эбербахом?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus von dem Eberbach &amp; Dorian Red Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Кто? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кто спит с майором Эбербахом?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Август выдался жарким и душным. Дориан открыл все окна в автомобиле, надеясь на живительный ветерок, но куда там — мертвый штиль, только солнце нещадно палит. В Великобритании было комфортнее хотя бы потому, что за толстые стены Норт-Даунс жара была бессильна проникнуть. Но Дориан не мог усидеть на месте, услышав сердитое: «Твое участие необходимо в одном деле. Подробности на месте».<br/>Асфальт лениво дрожал в мареве раскаленного воздуха, машины ползли в невесть откуда взявшейся пробке, как сонные жуки. Глоток прохлады был бы подобен глотку воды в центре пустыни. Впрочем — Дориан усмехнулся самому себе — сейчас он поднимется в штаб-квартиру НАТО, и Клаус окатит его таким ледяным взглядом, что впору станет укутаться в одеяло, чтобы отогреться.<br/>Стекло и бетон, сросшиеся в безынтересную коробку здания, ничем не выделяли штаб-квартиру НАТО среди других подобных сооружений. Дориан миновал несколько дверей, проехал несколько этажей на лифте, про себя посмеиваясь возмущенным взглядам, которые бросали на него строго одетые служащие. На их сером фоне он смотрелся экзотической птицей, невесть как оказавшейся в этой клетке из условностей и обязанностей.<br/>Из лифта Дориан выходил с самой искренней улыбкой. Нечасто Клаусу требовалась помощь, и еще реже он требовал ее у Дориана. Как мало нужно человеку для счастья — всего-то один телефонный звонок и перспектива встречи!<br/>Обиталище алфавитов порадовало рабочим шумом, который напоминал жужжание трудолюбивых пчел на пасеке. Раз алфавиты заняты делом, то Клаус должен быть доволен и, возможно, даже проявит благосклонность к Дориану. Должна же его абсолютная лояльность Клаусу когда-то пробить панцирь из подозрительности и недоверия!<br/>Дориан шествовал среди алфавитов, щедро расточая улыбки и приветствия. Торопиться было некуда: Клаус сидел в своем кабинете, углубившись в изучение каких-то документов, и отвлекать его — себе дороже. Из-за жары дверь была приоткрыта, и по помещению гулял легкий сквозняк с привкусом сигаретного дыма. Пепельница на столе перед Клаусом была почти полна.<br/>Зазвонил телефон, и Клаус снял трубку, не отвлекаясь от бумаг. Он слушал, потом отвечал — не слишком громко, но весьма строго. До слуха Дориана долетали отдельные слова: «молод», «снисходительность», «разбаловать». Как любопытно!<br/>Тон Клауса тем временем набирал обороты вместе с громкостью голоса. Дориан вздрогнул, услышав громоподобное:<br/>— Тот факт, что он спит со мной, не позволяет ему валяться на моей кровати целый день!<br/>Клаус замолчал, слушая ответ, но его фраза произвела эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Среди алфавитов повисла такая глубокая тишина, что можно было бы услышать, как пролетает муха в коридоре. На Дориана обратились двадцать шесть пар изумленных глаз, в каждой из которых стоял немой вопрос: если граф Глория здесь, то кто же спит с майором Эбербахом, а потом имеет наглость валяться на его кровати целый день, пока сам он на службе?<br/>— Пусть отучается скучать по мне! — рявкнул Клаус в трубку.<br/>По телефону ему что-то возразили. Майор открыл было рот для гневной тирады, но какие-то поистине волшебные слова собеседника заставили его промолчать, плотно сжав губы.<br/>— Вечером разберусь, — бросил напоследок Клаус и, отрывисто попрощавшись, положил трубку. На счастье Дориана, он продолжил работу с документами. Вскинь Клаус глаза, он бы удивился, как стремительно может побледнеть человек от всего-то нескольких слов.<br/>Алфавиты зашуршали бумагами, изображая бурную деятельность, чтобы только — боже упаси! — майор не заподозрил их в подслушивании. Дориан, по его собственным ощущениям, изображал статую — онемев и не в силах пошевелиться. В голове проносились догадки одна другой фантастичнее и рефреном: у Клауса кто-то есть, у Клауса кто-то есть, у Клауса...<br/>Вряд ли полностью отдавая себе отчет в действиях, скорее по наитию, Дориан выскользнул в коридор, провожаемый двадцатью шестью сочувственными взглядами. Толика самообладания и здравомыслия вернулись к нему только на улице, под чуть ощутимым дуновением удушающего августовского ветерка. Первый порыв вернуться и потребовать у Клауса объяснения Дориан сразу же отмел как несостоятельный: его и слушать не станут, а попросту спустят с лестницы. Срочно нужен был план, достаточно простой, чтобы его можно было осуществить без всякой подготовки, и в то же время изощренный, чтобы выяснить всё раз и наверняка.  Взгляд Дориана упал на его яркий автомобиль, и нужный план созрел в голове мгновенно.<br/>По счастью, окна крыла, в котором обретались алфавиты во главе с Клаусом, выходили на другую сторону, и майор едва ли мог заметить кричаще-алый ламборгини. Дориан отогнал его подальше, так чтобы от входа в здание штаб-квартиры НАТО он не бросался в глаза, но при этом чтобы из него открывался хороший обзор на служебные автомобили, среди которых был припаркован и внедорожник Клауса. Устроившись поудобнее, Дориан приготовился к долгому ожиданию: рабочий день Клаус мог завершить и пополуночи.<br/>Первое потрясение прошло, и Дориана затопил праведный гнев. Годами он оправдывал Клауса в своих глазах, объясняя его грубость и раздражением от оказываемого ему внимания, и нежеланием подставлять под удар карьеру, заводя роман с мужчиной... Иной раз — расстраивался от мысли, что Клаус мог действительно быть равнодушен к своему полу, и не в силах даже Дориана изменить эту оплошность мироздания. И вот — совершенно внезапно Клаус почти во всеуслышание объявляет, что с ним спит таинственный «он»! Наплевав на конспирацию! Забыв о столь ревностно оберегаемых приличиях! Нарушив собственные принципы, наконец!<br/>Дориан терзал руль автомобиля, мечтая, чтобы это оказалось просто чудовищным недоразумением. Он не знал, что будет делать, если Клаус действительно устроил свою личную жизнь с каким-то мужчиной. Наверно, для начала соберет разлетевшийся вдребезги мир по кусочкам. Главное, чтобы этих кусочков хватило.<br/>В четверть девятого Клаус уже садился в свою машину. Дориан выждал немного и тронулся вслед за ним, на всякий случай держась на почтительном расстоянии. Ему нужно было убедиться, что Клаус действительно едет домой, и потому ламборгини следовал за внедорожником до выезда на шоссе, прячась среди других автомобилей. Клаус уверенно двигался по направлению к Шлоссу Эбербах.<br/>Дориан отстал от него на полпути и свернул в близлежащий городок. Из телефонной будки он позвонил в Шлосс Эбербах и, изменив голос, от имени Клауса предупредил дворецкого о госте. А сам запрыгнул в ламборгини и на максимальной скорости рванул в объезд: ему было важно сыграть на опережение и при этом не попасться Клаусу на глаза.<br/>Удача благоволила Дориану: он промчал расстояние до Шлосса Эбербах в рекордное время и снова припарковался так, чтобы Клаус, подъезжая, не увидел ламборгини. Дворецкий, одураченный звонком, безропотно впустил Дориана и препроводил в гостиную, где и оставил в одиночестве. Дождавшись, пока шаги дворецкого стихнут, Дориан ужом выскользнул из гостиной и прошмыгнул вверх по лестнице, к спальне Клауса. С колотящимся сердцем он толкнул дверь, наплевав на законы вежливости и, что важнее, на последствия своего поступка.<br/>Спальня оказалась пуста. Постель действительно была смята, но совсем чуть-чуть — человек бы смял ее намного сильнее, если бы имел наглость валяться на ней. Дориан обошел всю комнату, заглянул в шкаф, в прилегающую ванную и даже под кровать, но никаких следов присутствия кого-то, кроме Клауса, не обнаружил: аккуратно развешенные костюмы были излюбленной безвкусицей майора, зубная щетка стояла в гордом одиночестве, банный халат тоже был один.<br/>Дориан в замешательстве стоял на пороге спальни, снова обводя ее взглядом — ища упущенные детали и не находя их. Слова Клауса всегда отличались точностью: если он сказал «валяется на моей кровати», то эту фразу следует понимать буквально, не окутывая надуманными предположениями. Но в этой постели, как и в этой спальне, никого не было!<br/>Следующая комната была гостевой спальней — пустой и безликой, здесь явно никто не жил. Дориан проверил еще несколько комнат, но результат был нулевой. Совершенно сбитый с толку, он спустился в гостиную и остановился у окна, бездумно глядя на разбитый парк, который постепенно застилала вечерняя мгла. <br/>Днем Клаус точно разговаривал по телефону со своим дворецким, и искать постельную грелку следовало именно в Шлоссе Эбербах. Недоумение Дориана было настолько сильно, что даже вытеснило первоначальную ярость на вероломство Клауса. В голову закралась предательская мысль, а точно ли он все правильно понял?<br/>Дориан вздрогнул, услышав, как с грохотом закрылась входная дверь и коридор наполнился невнятным шумом разговора.<br/>— Эроика! — разнесся зычный голос Клауса. — А ну выходи, паршивец! Я знаю, что ты здесь!<br/>Дориан с любопытством и замешательством проследовал в холл, гадая, откуда Клаус мог узнать о его присутствии: дворецкому он представился вымышленным именем. И — «паршивец»? Это что-то новенькое. И даже почти ласковое на фоне обычных крепких выражений.<br/>— Эроика!..<br/>Клаус поперхнулся воздухом и окинул Дориана возмущенным взглядом. Ах да, вряд ли он одобрит облегающие бриджи и полупрозрачную блузу — скромную дань приличиям.<br/>— Ну и какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — пробурчал Клаус, смурнея на глазах.<br/>Дворецкий предусмотрительно испарился из холла, оставив их разбираться между собой наедине.<br/>Дориан лучезарно улыбнулся:<br/>— Майор, не вы ли вчера звонили в Норт-Даунс и просили помощи с очередной миссией?<br/>— Тебя приглашали в штаб-квартиру НАТО, а не ко мне домой! — прорычал Клаус. — Так что лучше убирайся, пока я не вызвал полицию... Хотя стой!<br/>Осененный какой-то догадкой, Клаус рывком распахнул дверь и придирчиво оглядел обстановку комнаты. Дориан помнил, что именно там висит вожделенный «Портрет мужчины в пурпурном». Что ж, на этот раз Клаус не угадал его мотивы.<br/>Осознав свою ошибку, Клаус одарил Дориана очередным взглядом из бесконечной вариации взглядов на тему недовольства его одеждой, привычками и образом жизни.<br/>— Ума не приложу, зачем ты явился, — щурясь, сказал Клаус. — Но не просто так, это ясно.<br/>Дориан выдавил улыбку — на этот раз насквозь фальшивую.<br/>— Майор, я приехал узнать детали операции, в которой вам потребовалась моя помощь. Вы сказали: «Подробности на месте», — вот я и на месте.<br/>Клаус хмыкнул, градус недоверия в его облике вырос еще больше. Казалось, он не просто не верит ни единому слову Дориана, но еще и подозревает его в совершении какого-то особо извращенного преступления. Впрочем, явиться в Шлосс Эбербах, чтобы собственными глазами увидеть счастливчика, который спит с Клаусом в его постели, а потом еще и валяется в ней целый день, — явно не верх благоразумия и благочестия.<br/>— Майор, у меня нет особого желания участвовать в делах НАТО, это слишком рискованно для моей репутации, — с деланным безразличием проговорил Дориан, внимательно следя за реакцией Клауса. — И только ради вас я готов идти на уступки. Но если мое вовлечение не настолько критично, что вы даже не желаете проявить элементарное гостеприимство, то я, пожалуй, откланяюсь.<br/>Он рисковал, делая подобное заявление: Клаус мог ухватиться за любое слово, чтобы потом с чистой совестью донести до начальства отказ Эроики сотрудничать. Однако риск оказался оправданным: Клаус скрипнул зубами и пригласил Дориана в гостиную. Так-так-так, что же это за дело вселенской важности, что Клаус проглотил готовую сорваться с языка грубость и пошел на уступки? Дориана разбирало любопытство уже по двум поводам. Возмущение и негодование пришлось затолкать поглубже, но он понимал, что они с Клаусом ходят по грани: оступись хоть один, и майор узреет взбешенного Эроику, что вряд ли оставит его самого спокойным.<br/>Бесшумно появившийся дворецкий сообщил, что распоряжение майора исполнено, и ужин готов. Клаус бросил на Дориана очередной свирепый взгляд, ни мгновения не сомневаясь, чьего вранья это дело. Однако же сквозь зубы пригласил его разделить трапезу, на что Дориан согласился с почти неподдельной радостью.<br/>Обеденный стол был длинным, рассчитанным не менее чем на шестнадцать персон. Видимо, когда-то в Шлоссе Эбербах гремели приемы и званые обеды, а потом бразды правления взял в свои руки затворник Клаус, и от былого веселья остались лишь мебель да утварь.<br/>Дориан набрался нахальства сесть рядом с Клаусом, который занял место во главе стола, — и изумился, почти не встретив сопротивления. Его сжирало любопытство: что такого могло понадобиться майору, что он готов снова и снова идти на уступки? И как далеко простирается это вынужденное терпение?<br/>Ужин проходил в напряженном молчании. Дориан кусал губы, заставляя себя заниматься едой, а не пытаться завести разговор. Клаус механически поглощал пищу, явно не чувствуя вкуса блюд. То и дело его зеленые глаза останавливались на Дориане, и от этих взглядов, исполненных каких-то непонятных гремящих чувств, становилось не по себе.<br/>Наконец на столе оказались дымящиеся чашки: с чаем для Дориана и с неизменным растворимым кофе для Клауса. Дворецкий плотно закрыл за собой дверь, но Клаус, выждав с минуту, проверил ее и, не возвращаясь за стол, закурил у открытого окна, глядя в сгущающийся мрак августовской ночи.<br/>Дориан, наконец, не выдержал:<br/>— Майор, вы специально нагнетаете обстановку?<br/>Клаус, чуть повернувшись к нему, фыркнул:<br/>— А ты не можешь и десяти минут просидеть спокойно, да? — Сделав затяжку, он медленно продолжил: — НАТО нужно твое мнение о подлинности одной картины.<br/>Брови Дориана поползли вверх от удивления:<br/>— И вы ради этого вызвали меня из Великобритании и напустили столько туману? Разве у НАТО нет возможности провести необходимую экспертизу?<br/>— Разумеется, у НАТО есть такие возможности! — раздраженно рявкнул Клаус и с силой потушил сигарету в пепельнице на подоконнике. — Но нам нужно мнение третьей стороны, не заинтересованной в результатах проверки. И почему-то из всех возможных экспертов в этой области мое начальство именно тебя считает наиболее компетентным.<br/>Дориан польщенно улыбнулся, решив не обращать внимания на тон, каким эти слова были произнесены. Видимо, Клаус не разделял благоговения своего руководства перед познаниями графа Глории в области искусства.<br/>— Что ж, майор, как незаменимый специалист я готов оказать НАТО помощь.<br/>Клаус страдальчески вздохнул и поморщился, словно съел что-то тошнотворно сладкое:<br/>— Не сомневался в ответе.<br/>Дориан с недоумением наблюдал, как Клаус закрыл окно и, вернувшись к столу, оперся руками о спинку стула. Изучающий зеленый взгляд вперился в лицо Дориана, Клаус несколько секунд напряженно о чем-то размышлял.<br/>— Эроика, ты сможешь продержаться месяц, без того чтобы что-то украсть?<br/>— Я не клептоман, — огрызнулся Дориан. — И если вы опасаетесь, что я украду картину, которую мне доверят для экспертизы...<br/>— Забудь про эту картину! — перебил его Клаус. — Меня интересует, можно ли тебе доверить... нечто более ценное.<br/>— Смотря что вы подразумеваете под «более ценным», — осторожно ответил Дориан.<br/>Судя по выражению лица Клауса, еще некоторое время в нем продолжалась внутренняя борьба. Видимо, он далеко не сразу решился прибегнуть к помощи Дориана и даже теперь, сделав первый шаг, все еще колебался. Это интриговало и беспокоило одновременно: Дориан не мог припомнить другого случая, когда бы Клаус предавался размышлениям, вместо того чтобы действовать, четко следуя принятому решению. <br/>Чай был превосходным. Дориан позволил себе наслаждаться его вкусом и любоваться Клаусом, ни к чему не подталкивая. Если он знал майора — а он знал! — то разумная сторона скоро возьмет верх над упрямым нежеланием иметь дела с Эроикой. Надо лишь подождать. В случае с Клаусом «подождать» — это по-настоящему золотое правило.<br/>Наконец Клаус пришел к согласию с самим собой и сел за стол, отпил кофе. Дориан насмешливо наблюдал за этими тщетными попытками оттянуть неизбежное и молчал.<br/>— Мне странно это признавать, но из всех людей на земле тебе в этом вопросе я доверяю больше всех, — заговорил Клаус с явной неохотой. Дориан затаил дыхание. — Поэтому повторюсь: ты продержишься без своих воровских приключений месяц, плюс-минус неделю?<br/>Дориан поставил чашку на стол и твердо кивнул:<br/>— Если вам это нужно, то я могу побыть исключительно добропорядочным графом Глорией и намного дольше. Но не всю жизнь, разумеется, — добавил он, заметив в зеленых глазах какой-то дьявольский огонек.<br/>Клаус хмыкнул и откинулся на спинку стула.<br/>— Мне бы не пришло в голову требовать от тебя такого поведения всю жизнь. Это лишь на время. Но тебя не должны заподозрить в какой-либо связи с преступным миром. <br/>— Вы собираетесь внедрить меня куда-то? — оживился Дориан. — В какое-нибудь тайное общество, куда ни вы сами, ни ваши агенты попасть не можете? Выудить информацию, собрать компромат?<br/>— Ты перечитал шпионских романов, — проворчал Клаус из-за чашки. — Никто никуда тебя внедрять не собирается. Наоборот, мне надо спрятать одного человека так, чтобы его никто не нашел. <br/>Хорошее настроение Дориана мигом улетучилось.<br/>— Этот человек сейчас находится здесь, в Шлоссе Эбербах?<br/>...Спит с вами и потом валяется в вашей кровати, пока вы на работе?<br/>— Конечно, нет! Будь он здесь, тебя бы на порог не пустили — и не помогли бы никакие ухищрения!<br/>Дориан смешался.<br/>— Тогда я не понимаю... — тут он прикусил язык, вспомнив, при каких обстоятельствах узнал о постояльце в Шлоссе Эбербах. Вряд ли Клаус придет от этого в восторг — с него станется заподозрить Дориана в слежке за собой, и тогда — прости-прощай шанс на доверительные отношения!<br/>Клаус, однако, по-своему истолковал эту заминку и с неудовольствием продолжил:<br/>— Я не могу оставить дела и бросить все свои силы на обеспечение безопасности этого человека. Шлосс Эбербах будет далеко не первым пунктом в списке мест, которые будут проверять, но все равно риск есть. — Он побарабанил пальцами по столу, выдавая владевшее им напряжение, и добавил: — Подумай об этом хорошенько, прежде чем соглашаться выполнить мою просьбу. Это может быть по-настоящему опасно.<br/>Дориан прикусил губу, размышляя.<br/>— Вы не скажете, кого именно надо прятать?<br/>Клаус качнул головой:<br/>— <i>Nein</i>. Только если ты согласишься помочь мне.<br/>Дориан усмехнулся:<br/>— Вам, майор? Или все-таки НАТО?<br/>Клаус выдержал его требовательный взгляд и сдержанно ответил:<br/>— Мне. Это личная просьба.<br/>Дориан нахмурился. Слова Клауса не вязались ни с событиями последних часов, ни с его характером, ни с выводами Дориана. Впрочем, выводы могли быть и ошибочными, но остальное...<br/>— Что я должен делать?<br/>Клаус окинул его придирчивым взглядом.<br/>— Эроика, я не шучу, говоря об опасности...<br/>— Называйте меня по имени, — оборвал его Дориан и, прежде чем Клаус успел разразиться гневной тирадой, добавил: — Считайте это платой за мою помощь. Все равно я не позволю себе просить большего.<br/>Клаус растерянно моргнул, на какие-то доли секунды его лицо приобрело странно беззащитное выражение. Но мгновение уязвимости закончилось, и снова Клаус закрылся в своей железной броне, далекий и неприступный. Когда он заговорил, его голос был по-деловому сух:<br/>— Один из наших агентов попал в дрянную историю, его раскрыли на вражеской территории. Он опасается, что его родственница попадет под удар из-за его деятельности. Я дал слово приглядеть за ней, но это, — Клаус замялся, — оказалось сложнее, чем ожидалось. Я вывез девочку из города, но на ее след могут вскоре напасть. В крайнем случае какое-то время она сможет прожить здесь, в Шлоссе Эбербах, но, как я сказал, это не лучшая идея по ряду причин.<br/>— И вы хотите, чтобы я играл роль няньки при ней? — на всякий случай переспросил Дориан. В его воображении мелкая несносная девчонка уже скакала по всему Норт-Даунс, а они с Бонхэмом едва поспевали ловить за ней вазы и статуэтки под панические вопли Джеймса. Может, лучше внедриться в тайное общество и, рискуя жизнью, собрать компромат?..<br/>Клаус издал неопределенный звук — что-то среднее между протестом и согласием.<br/>— Нянька ей не потребуется, скорее — подстраховка. Она понимает сложившуюся ситуацию и обещала вести себя прилично. <br/>Дориан кисло улыбнулся. Клаус, видимо, нечасто сталкивается с детьми, раз наивно верит в их обещания хорошего поведения.<br/>— Кроме того, — продолжал Клаус, но уже гораздо медленнее, тщательно подбирая слова, — я хочу перестраховаться и переодеть ее мальчиком. А из всех моих знакомых только ты и агент G в состоянии превратить мужчину в женщину и наоборот.<br/>— Вообще-то, — не выдержал Дориан, — превратить девочку в мальчика куда сложнее, чем вам кажется! Она проколется на мелочах, и весь ваш «безупречный» план полетит в тартарары!<br/>— Вот ты и проследишь, чтобы она не прокололась, — невозмутимо ответил Клаус и достал сигарету из пачки на столе. — А если проколется, как-нибудь прикроешь ее.<br/>Дориан возмущенно смотрел, как Клаус закурил и с наслаждением выдохнул облачко дыма. Видимо, он считал, что дело в шляпе. И, говоря откровенно, так оно и было — Дориан был готов взяться за любое задание, стоило Клаусу сказать, что из всех людей на земле в этом вопросе он доверяет Дориану, и никому другому. Но черт возьми!.. <br/>Он выхватил сигарету из пачки и щелкнул колесиком зажигалки. Дым затопил легкие, его горечь уравновесила неясное дурное предчувствие, комом засевшее в груди. Некоторое время они с Клаусом мерялись взглядами, но Дориан уступил первым, признавая свое поражение. Ладно, приглядеть месяц с небольшим за ребенком еще не самое страшное, о чем Клаус мог бы попросить и получить полное, безоговорочное согласие помочь. Дориан поймал себя на мысли, что даже если бы у Клауса кто-то был, и этого кого-то требовалось бы спрятать, он бы согласился помочь. Через силу, наступив на горло собственной песне, но — согласился бы. Ненавидел бы за это Клауса до конца своих дней, отдал бы полцарства, чтобы больше никогда в жизни не пересекаться ни с НАТО вообще, ни с Клаусом в частности, но в просьбе бы не отказал. Это был поразительный, какой-то даже неестественный альтруизм, какого Дориан никогда не ожидал от себя.<br/>— Сделаю все, что будет в моих силах, — ровным голосом произнес он, оставив свои морально-нравственные открытия при себе. Увы, вряд ли Клаус оценит его порывы.<br/>— Спасибо, — тон Клауса был немного удивленным, будто это слово как-то вырвалось помимо его воли неожиданно даже для него самого.<br/>Дориан усмехнулся:<br/>— Не благодарите раньше времени, майор. Все-таки я еще ничего не сделал. И потом, — он помедлил, глядя на кончик дотлевающей сигареты в своих пальцах, и продолжил, подняв глаза на Клауса: — Ваша затея действительно может провалиться. Не так-то просто изображать человека другого пола, тут мало просто переодеться. Привычки, манера держаться, речь — выдать может любая мелочь.<br/>Клаус кивнул, признавая его правоту.<br/>— Знаю. Но пока это единственный выход. И, Эро... Дориан, — поправился он с гримасой легкого неудовольствия, — это действительно может быть очень опасно.<br/>— Предупреждение об опасности я прекрасно понял с первого раза, майор, — с иронией ответил Дориан. Можно подумать, миссии Клауса были легкими прогулками! — И полностью отдаю себе отчет в том, во что ввязываюсь.<br/>— Хмпф, — фыркнул Клаус с явственным скептицизмом.<br/>— Предлагаю обсудить технические детали, — примирительно сказал Дориан, обворожительно улыбаясь. — Я думаю, что находиться все время в Норт-Даунс не лучшая идея. Целесообразнее перемещаться с места на место. Люди в большинстве своем не слишком внимательны, но не хотелось бы рисковать.<br/>Клаус согласно кивнул:<br/>— Разумно. Я подготовлю документы, с пересечением границ проблем не возникнет.<br/>— Превосходно! — просиял Дориан.<br/>Документы были самым слабым местом в плане. Разумеется, он мог бы обратиться к одному из своих бесчисленных знакомых, промышляющих не совсем легальным бизнесом, но это значило бы раскрыть его взаимосвязь с «мальчиком». Было бы крайне неудобно возиться с ребенком как граф Глория и потом оказаться раскрытым как Эроика.<br/>— Кстати говоря, майор, — Дориан подался вперед, лукаво улыбаясь, — на улице уже стемнело. Я же могу остаться переночевать в Шлоссе Эбербах?<br/>Клаус, потянувшийся было за очередной сигаретой, замер на полпути.<br/>— Ты — остаться здесь на ночь? — переспросил он, словно не мог поверить собственным ушам. <br/>Дориан с готовностью кивнул, а Клаус угрожающе прищурился:<br/>— А ты не обнаглел? Гостиница в пятнадцати минутах езды на автомобиле.<br/>— Что вы говорите, майор! Даже самая фешенебельная гостиница не сравнится со Шлоссом Эбербах!<br/>Клаус озадаченно нахмурился, ища в словах Дориана подвох и не находя его с первой же попытки.<br/>— Тебе все не дает покоя портрет с панталонами?<br/>Дориан улыбнулся еще слаще. Портрет, о портрет! Конечно же, он бы не отказался стать счастливым обладателем этого полотна.<br/>Видимо, его глаза чересчур ярко заблестели, потому что Клаус резко вскочил из-за стола и рявкнул:<br/>— Даже не думай, ворюга!<br/>Дориан рассмеялся, откинувшись на спинку стула. Лучше всего Клаус выглядел в моменты праведного гнева (но не испепеляющего бешенства!), и дразнить его было сущим удовольствием, хоть это и было весьма дорогое удовольствие.<br/>Раздался деликатный стук, и дверь отворилась.<br/>— Господин Клаус, Эроика здесь? — с тщательно скрываемым волнением спросил дворецкий.<br/>Дориан полуобернулся на своем стуле, стараясь держать в поле зрения и Клауса, и дворецкого и предвкушая небольшое развлечение.<br/>Клаус метнул в Дориана испепеляющий взгляд и через силу обратил взор на дворецкого.<br/>— Нет, герр Хинкель. Его здесь нет.<br/>Дориан ухмыльнулся: ай-ай-ай, майор, как нехорошо обманывать старших! Ведь Эроика здесь, восседает за столом и вкушает восхитительный чай на правах желанного гостя!<br/>Дворецкий украдкой огляделся, словно знаменитый Эроика мог спрятаться под столом, и тихонько вздохнул.<br/>— Господин Клаус, Эроика украл связку сосисок, — приблизившись к Клаусу и очень тихо, с нечитаемым выражением лица, сообщил дворецкий.<br/>Дориан поперхнулся воздухом. Что за инсинуации?!<br/>Клаус заметно покраснел и повел подбородком:<br/>— Герр Хинкель, я разберусь с этим позже.<br/>Едва дворецкий ушел, как Дориан вскочил и, опершись о стол, сдавленно зашипел:<br/>— Майор, я не крал сосиски!<br/>Клаус покраснел еще больше и побежденно кивнул:<br/>— Знаю, что ты их не крал.<br/>Дориан был уверен, что в этот вечер ничто не изумит его больше просьбы Клауса спрятать девочку, выдавая ее за мальчика. Но этот нежный румянец на обычно бледных щеках!.. Дориан готов был часами любоваться столь чудесным зрелищем, которое бывает, наверно, раз в жизни. <br/>Но лимит потрясений на один обыкновенный, вроде бы, день и на этом не исчерпался. В дверь что-то с грохотом врезалось, ручка скрипнула, и дверь медленно-медленно приоткрылась. В образовавшуюся щель просунулась белая кошачья голова, и следом проскользнуло внутрь комнаты остальное тело.<br/>Кот — очень молодой, недавно еще совсем котенок, — опасливо косясь на Дориана голубыми глазами, юркнул под стол, взобрался на стул рядом с Клаусом, приподнялся на задних лапах и просительно замурчал.<br/>— Явился, ворюга? — беззлобно проворчал Клаус и покорно почесал подставленную шею.<br/>А у Дориана словно что-то щелкнуло в голове, и всё стало на свои места.<br/>— Майор, вы назвали кота Эроикой? — выдохнул Дориан, во все глаза глядя, как белобрысый нахал жмурит от удовольствия голубые глаза и громко мурлычет, ластясь к Клаусу. — И позволяете ему спать с вами в одной кровати?<br/>Клаус бросил на него мрачный взгляд, но ничего не ответил. К вящей зависти Дориана, он взял кота на руки, и комната наполнилась очень довольным мурчанием. По громкости кот, пожалуй, мог бы соперничать с газонокосилкой.<br/>— Никогда бы не подумал, что вы кошатник, — пробормотал Дориан. Сам он к животным был равнодушен, а в этот момент еще и не отказался бы поменяться с котом местами. Но представьте только, майор Эбербах спит с Эроикой!<br/>— Не вздумай трепаться об этом, — буркнул Клаус.<br/>Дориан расплылся в коварной улыбке:<br/>— О, майор, можете на меня положиться! — И вкрадчиво продолжил: — Ведь я правильно понял, что могу остаться переночевать здесь?<br/>Клаус зыркнул на него исподлобья, сделал глубокий вздох и кивнул с видом великомученика:<br/>— Черт с тобой, оставайся!<br/>Эроика сладко зевнул, устраиваясь на руках Клауса поудобнее. Его наглые голубые глаза пристально следили за Дорианом, а весь вид словно бы говорил о том, как уютно прижиматься к Клаусу и мурчать, поощряя его чесать за ухом и дальше. Кто бы мог подумать, что железным майором можно вертеть как душе угодно, если у тебя есть четыре лапы и хвост!<br/>— Пойдем, я покажу тебе спальню, — сварливо продолжал Клаус. — И предупреждаю сразу: ночью по дому не шляться, ничего не красть, твои обычные извращенческие мысли не думать!<br/>Дориан послушно кивал, но на последнем требовании не удержался от многозначительной усмешки:<br/>— Право же, майор, есть вещи, о которых я не могу не думать!<br/>Клаус ожег его злым взглядом и пригрозил вышвырнуть на улицу прямо в дезабилье. Пришлось другие замечания оставить при себе и подниматься на второй этаж, кусая губы в попытке сохранить благопристойное молчание.<br/>На верху лестницы Эроика соскользнул с рук Клауса на пол, нервно дернул хвостом и вальяжно прошествовал вперед, к хозяйской спальне.<br/>— Нет, там твоего духу быть не должно, — тихо, но с явственной угрозой произнес Клаус, преградив Дориану дорогу. — А если посмеешь переступить порог моей спальни — зашибу. Ясно?<br/>Дориан улыбнулся: яснее ясного!<br/>И он, разумеется, собирался побывать в запретной спальне этой ночью.<br/>Было около полуночи, когда Дориан, особо не таясь, вышел из отведенной ему комнаты, прошел несколько метров и остановился у двери, за которой был Клаус. Дом, погруженный во тьму, был тих и спокоен, однако Дориан выждал с минуту, прежде чем отворить дверь. И он совсем не удивился, когда увидел нацеленное прямо ему в грудь дуло пистолета.<br/>— Так и знал, что ты явишься, извращенец, — хрипловатым со сна голосом сказал Клаус. <br/>Дориан улыбнулся, не шевелясь.<br/>— Обратите внимание, майор, что я не переступал порога вашей спальни.<br/>Клаус неопределенно хмыкнул.<br/>— Не пытайся играть со мной в эти словесные игры, Эро... Дориан.<br/>По телу прошла невольная дрожь: в интимном полумраке спальни голос Клауса показался Дориану не заспанным, а полным смутных обещаний. Сама ситуация выходила за рамки их обычных отношений: никогда прежде Дориан не ночевал в Шлоссе Эбербах по приглашению хозяина, никогда они не оставались наедине при столь двусмысленных обстоятельствах... и никогда прежде Клаус не называл Дориана по имени. И все это в совокупности подействовало на Дориана как наркотик, он качнулся вперед, почти перейдя Рубикон.<br/>Эроика возмущенно зашипел, выгнув спину и вздыбив шерсть. Клаус ухмыльнулся и ласково погладил обозлившегося кота свободной рукой, а к Дориану обратился подчеркнуто сухо:<br/>— Говорю в последний раз: попробуешь снова пробраться в мою спальню — пристрелю на месте.<br/>— Вас понял, майор! — браво отозвался Дориан и, бросив на кота полный черной зависти взгляд, закрыл за собой дверь. В коридоре он перевел дух и тихо удалился к себе.<br/>Дориан понимал, что играет с огнем, однако не мог побороть искушение. В самый темный час, когда даже насекомые в саду смолкли, он снова тенью проскользил по дому, просочился в едва приоткрывшуюся дверь и настороженно замер на пороге.<br/>На этот раз Клаус спал. Дориан жадно вглядывался в его фигуру, распростертую на кровати. Жара ночью едва ли спала, и Клаус откинул в сторону легкое покрывало. Пижамная куртка задралась, обнажая полоску кожи на пояснице, ресницы в лунном свете отбрасывали длинные тени на щеки. Для Дориана внешняя красота Клауса была лишь частью той магнетической притягательности, которая мучительно влекла, как огонь влечет мотылька. Но сейчас он не мог не улыбнуться с восхищением и грустью, жадно впитывая открывшееся зрелище и стараясь не упустить ни одной детали.<br/>Сверкнули холодной зеленью кошачьи глаза — сейчас, ночью, они совершенно утратили небесно-голубой цвет, сделавшись совершенно ведьминскими, еще более хитрыми и наглыми, чем днем.<br/>Дориан неслышно усмехнулся и покачал головой: нет, котяра, на этот раз ты не помешаешь. В конце концов, Дориан пришел просто посмотреть, растравить душу еще сильнее. Увидеть Клауса и в очередной раз убедиться, что он недосягаем, как звезда на небосводе, даже находясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки. <br/>Захваченный лучшим на свете видом, собственными мыслями и чувствами, Дориан совершенно потерял счет времени. Ему казалось, что он простоял на пороге недолго, и забрезжившая в распахнутом окне заря застала его врасплох. Утекло еще несколько опасных мгновений, приблизивших риск попасться Клаусу на месте преступления, когда Дориан заставил себя удалиться так же тихо, как пришел.<br/>А Клаус наконец-то смог пошевелиться и, тяжело вздохнув, ласково потрепал развалившегося под боком Эроику по загривку.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>